


Damsel in Distress, or Not

by caughtinkhanded



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, but i forgot the fifth, so it's 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy are constantly saving each other. This is the story of four times Steve did and one time Peggy did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress, or Not

i.

Steve Rogers watched the celebrating men with a sort of tired grin. His entire body felt like cooked spaghetti and he was pretty sure even if he wanted to he couldn't do much. And you do have to put it into perspective, he had just saved so many captured men from HYDRA and he did pretty much solo. Of course he did have some help from Howard Stark and Agent Carter.

His gaze slid to Howard, who was sitting next to a random solider. His coat had been long abandoned and his vest was hanging loosely open. He seemed to be in some sort of drinking game with the men. Steve grinned at the sight of the millionaire genius drinking with common soldiers.

Steve could also see the tenacious British Agent seated at a table across the campfires from him. She was surrounded by paperwork. That's probably from me, he thought sheepishly. Agent Carter paused in her writing and looked up, feeling Steve's gaze. He gave a small wave and grin. She responded with a smile of her own before returning to the stacks of paper.

The good Captain quickly made up his mind to offer to help her in her paperwork. Steve pushed himself off the bench he had been perched on and navigated his way through the crowd of half drunk men, receiving many claps on the back.

"Evening, Agent Carter," he said politely.

Agent Carter looked up at him, her hands still gathering up the paper. "Captain Rogers," she nodded at him.

"I was… er… wondering if you needed any help with your paperwork. I'm assuming it's because you helped me get the the HYDRA base. So I thought I could, uh, lend a hand. That is of course, if you need it. 'Cause I'm sure you can do it just fine on your own. But I figured since it's my fault I should, umm, help." Steve stuttered and stammered through his words, still the scrawny kid from Brooklyn who couldn't talk to a girl even if he tried.

Her eyebrows shot up at his ramblings, "Thank you for your offer, Captain, but I'm actually about to head in. It's been a long week, understandably. Goodnight Captain." She gathered the stacks of paper into her arms and walked towards her small tent. Rogers turned around, thinking of either turning in, or returning to his initial spot.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and was absentmindedly whistling as he walked back. His silent musings were cut short by a harsh wolf whistle. Steve glanced around and assumed it was one of the drunken men goofing off. He did not falter in his path until he heard a drunken cry of, "Heeeyyy, pretty lady!" the voice was fairly familiar to him, even if all the words were slurred and coarse. "I really likkee youuuurrr skirt. Maybe I can check it out," There was the sound of drunken laughter following the man's oh so clever statement.

Peggy continued walking on, ignoring the croons of the intoxicated soldiers. She stumbled slightly in the soaked ground as part of her heel stuck. But it was only a slight falter and she just plowed on.

Steve turned around and saw a group of 4 men following Agent Carter led by the familiar frame of Hodge.

"Yoouurr higgghneesss," one of the men gave her an exaggerated bow as she stalked past.

Steve quickly made up his mind and jogged over to Peggy's side. She shot him a slightly irritated glare, but did not say anything.

"Weellll, if it isn't Steve the Scrawny," Hodge sneered. "You protecting your little princess?" Steve's cheeks flushed as he stopped to face the men. Then Hodge returned his attentions to the Brit, "What's a pretty little doll like you doing messing about with a man's business? War is for men."

"Hodge, lay off. You're drunk and don't know what you're doing." Steve said calmly.

"I know exactly what 'm doin'," the other men began to fade away, knowing who Steve was, "show pony." the last words were spat at Steve. Steve was taking deep breaths. He knew Hodge was very drunk and wasn't fully in control of his actions. Hodge took a large step towards Steve, almost nose to nose. And before Steve knew it, Hodge was holding a small knife under his neck. "I was supposed to be the big hero. I was gonna be the one who saved the war. But no I was shown up by a skinny kid out of Brooklyn," Hodge's putrid breath washed over Steve and it took all his will power not to gag. "And now you think you're better than me? I don't think so,"

Steve was vaguely aware that Agent Carter had taken a step back from the two men.

Hodge's eyes narrowed and he said, "So Mister Goldenboy, whatcha gonna do?" Steve could feel the coldness of the blade brushing against his chin when he pulled back a massive fist and it collide into the other man's face with a thunk.

Hodge fell backward and somehow managed to scramble up again. Steve crouched down next to him and muttered, "Now you and your friends are going to leave Agent Carter alone or I will report you, understood?" Hodge nodded halfheartedly. Steve's fist landed on his face again and Hodge's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Was that nessecary, Captain?" Agent Carter asked coolly.

Steve shrugged sheepishly and said, "It seemed like the honorable thing to do at the time."

"Well, I can do perfectly fine by myself,"

"I'm sure you can, but my mother raised me to always stand up for ladies." Carter rolled her eyes and continued on her way to her tent. Steve hurried after her. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Peggy was shocked by the sincerity in his voice. Most men were just fake chauvinistic pigs, especially when they found out she was an agent. But there was something different about Captain Steve Rogers. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there definitely was something.

 

ii. 

 

"Agent Carter? Captain Rogers?" a young man entered the strategy room where the pair were devising a new plan for the next HYDRA base on their list. "The General wishes to speak to you,"

Steve looked up with a look akin to a deer caught in headlights, while Peggy just looked as dignified as ever.

"Very well, lead the way," she ordered the man. He nodded and quickly shuffled out of the room. Steve barely managed to remember his cap before jogging after Peggy and the boy.

The trio wound through the complicated maze of the underground bunker without much issue, only the aide jumping at the sound of the loud thunder echoing down from the world above. He told them to wait outside as he darted into the office. Peggy quickly straightened her skirt while Steve adjusted his tie. The aide returned and beckoned them inside.

"Agent, Captain," the general acknowledged them coldly. General Crittington was a half balding man in his mid 50s. Normally the bald spots were covered by a cap, but today the cap was hanging on the coat rack above a sopping wet trench coat, leaving the man's head to glint under the harsh lights. His face was adorned with a greying walrus mustache that must have been brown at some point. Overall, he looked rather like an angry British walrus (at least in the opinion of most of the people who served under him). "Captain Rogers, please a seat. I shall deal with you first, Agent Carter." His eyes narrowed as they landed on the woman.

Steve nervously sat in one of the two chairs. He watched Peggy stand straight backed in front of the desk and couldn't help but admire her strength.

"Agent Carter,"

"Yes, General?"

"Did you or did you not disobey Colonel Phillips direct orders not to launch any rescue missions?"

Without even a pause, Peggy nodded, "Yes, sir, I did." She inhaled quickly and added, "And if I may be so bold, I do not regret my actions. Because of Captain Rogers 150 men were saved from a terrible fate."

"Agent Carter, did I ask for your opinion?" he barked.

"No,"

"Let me get this clear, Agent. You are in charge of Captain America. And if something goes wrong it is your neck, not his on the line. He is key to our victory over HYDRA. You on the other hand are replaceable. I can find 20 other women willing to follow him around and swoon over him in a matter of minutes. So do not by any means think you are safe. I could have you working in a assembly factory in moments." The general's tirade ends with a huff emitting from him, causing his mustache to quiver along with it.

Peggy stood stock still throughout the entire speech and managed a, "Y-yes, sir."

Steve was fuming. It wasn't Peggy's fault he had gone, it was his. He had been the one who had demanded to go, not she. It was completely unfair, and he was supposed to stand for justice, right?

Steve stood up from his chair and glared down at the man in front of him. "General Crittington, with all due respect, you are completely and utterly wrong. Agent Carter did not force me to go, nor did she initially want me to go. So to say that this is her fault is a lie. Also, if she goes, I go. I swear to god, I will request a transfer to quartermasters, if Agent Carter is dismissed. Is this clear?"

Crittington rose to meet the Captain, but his height was nowhere near Steve's. "I will not be threatened by a mere captain, Rogers." He growled.

"Yeah, well, I'm the Captain. I'm Captain America and I've slugged Adolf Hilter over a hundred times. How 'bout you, General, sir?"

Peggy was watching this exchange with a look of horror. Steve was treading down the very dangerous path that would lead to a court martial. And even if he was Captain America, it wouldn't save him from that.

The two men glared at each other for a moment longer until Crittington broke the eye contact. Steve smiled smugly, something she had never seen him do before.

"Very well, you are both dismissed. Do not let something like this happen again, or the consequences will be severe."

Both sped out of the office as fast as possible, wanting to be away from the bullying general. Once they were in a far enough, empty corridor, Peggy rounded on Steve, "Why on earth would you say all those things?"

"I don't like bullies." Steve said simply.

"I get that, but now he will have it out for both of us. I can handle myself. I can deal with chauvinistic men like Crittington. I've been doing it my whole life. I do not need some Yank with an over inflated ego to defend me. You could've gotten yourself court martialed. And then where would we be?" Peggy threw her hands up in defeat. "Steve, you are not untouchable. I know you were trying to do the right thing, but you need to think before you act,"

And with that, Peggy stormed away, furious with everything and everyone at the moment.

 

iii. 

One of the few times Peggy Carter was ever nervous was when she walked into that bar to talk to Steve Rogers. The bar in question was mainly men and the only women in there were, well, distasteful. She had carefully chosen her dress and shoes, and she had to admit that it felt nice to be remembered as a woman again. Constantly being around men had made even her forget that she was a woman.

And then of course, there was the part where she had to talk to Rogers, but why that was contributing to her nerves, she had no clue. Well, maybe a little clue.

So she lifted her chin and walked into the smoky bar. As she passed, men fell silent and a few whistled after her. She knew where Steve would be, and it just had to be the farthest part of the pub. Peggy pushed away all of the noise of the rowdy men and made a beeline for the famed Captain America. She grinned internally as Steve's eyes widened at the sight of her.

Their talk had been short and sweet, but to the point and Peggy was preparing to leave. But one of Steve's large hands covered hers. And he looked up at her with those big blue eyes. "Agent Carter, why don't you stay for a drink?"

She complied and sat down again.

Steve tried to order her a light frilly drink, but she overpowered him with the simple statement, "I can hold my liquor better than most, Rogers."

He had shrugged and ordered two scotches. When he returned, he took a swig of his and said, "My name's Steve," she raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'I know, dummy'. "Well, we aren't on duty, so no formalities." He explained with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, Steve. You can call me Peggy."

They clinked glasses and threw them back.

In Peggy's opinion, this night with Steve was one of her fondest memories, but she would never admit that. The pair talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Peggy had to leave as she had an important briefing in the morning. Steve, ever the gentleman, insisted on walking her out.

By the time they were leaving most of the people still in the bar were drunk off their asses, and could barely see straight, much less think straight. It was this drunkenness that led to Steve punching a navy lieutenant.

As they passed a group of sailors who were all chuckling loudly at someone's joke, Peggy suddenly disappeared from his side. Steve whipped around and found that a lieutenant had pulled on her arm and forced her on to his lap. Peggy was writhing in an attempt to get away from him while the sailor and his friends laughed obnoxiously. Steve offered her a hand which she gratefully and quickly took, using it to hoist herself off the man's lap.

The sailor's mouth twisted in to a grimace as he glared at Steve. "Hey! Don't you know how to share?" He made a wild grab for Peggy's arm again, but missed as Steve stepped in front of her. "Come on mate! We can share! It'll be fun," The man knew no more as Steve's fist smashed into his face.

The bar fell silent for a moment before everyone returned to their conversations. Steve guided Peggy out of the pub quickly, avoiding some of the patron's shocked stares at the realization of who it was. Once out in the cool, London air, Steve cast his eyes towards his feet and murmured quietly, "I'm sorry about that,"

"No, thank you, Steve. That was very, er, chivalrous of you to do." Peggy went up on her toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

 

iv. 

Peggy sat alone at a small round table in the Stork Club. She glanced towards the door as the minute hand neared 8:15. She could feel hot tears pricking in the back of her eyes and it was taking everything she had not to let them fall. She saw a young couple dancing merrily together, the man in a pristine dress uniform with medals and ribbons adorning it. A sense of dread pooled in the pit of her stomach as she tore her eyes away from them. She stood up from the table and moved to the bar to refill her drink. "A scotch on the rocks, please." she ordered with a sigh.

The door opened again and she immeaditaly turned towards it, hoping beyond hope it was her Captain. But it was only a dark haired man.

"Here, you go ma'am." The bartender gave her a sympathetic smile as he set her refreshed drink in front of her.

"Thank you," she pulled out a few American notes and set them on the bar. Peggy watched the dancing couples wistfully as they all spun and laughed and smiled. The man she had seen entering the club slid into the seat next to her.

She didn't hear what he ordered, but she did hear him talking to her. "Rough night? Get stood up?" His voice was whiny and slimy, and generally made Peggy's skin crawl.

"No," she said firmly, though it was more for her own benefit.

"Then what's a pretty lady like yourself doing at a bar all alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone," I hope, she added silently.

"Well, maybe while you wait, you can honor me with a dance."

"No, but thank you for the offer,"

"I insist. I hate to see a lady all by herself," the man grinned creepily, like one you would find on a deformed doll. "Now what's your name?"

"I'd rather not say," Peggy was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with this man.

"My name is Elliott Nillon. By chance are you British?" Peggy nodded shortly before taking a long swig from her drink. "I have a cousin from Manchester. Now may I please have a dance? Just a short one. For a lonely solider," he pleaded.

"If you're a solider, then I'm the Queen." Peggy scoffed.

"I'm offended, my dear lady. I am most definitely a solider. In fact, I was close friends with Captain America." At this point Peggy had to control herself before she burst out laughing. Elliott took her expression as one of confusion, "Surely even you Brits have heard of him. He really is a fine man. Now do you believe that I was a solider?"

"No,"

"Please, at least let me buy you a drink,"

"I've reached my limit," she explained quickly, holding up her glass.

"Then allow me to have one dance with such a beautiful woman," he pleaded.

Peggy was about to open her mouth to decline him yet again, when a new voice interrupted her, "I think the lady said no,"

Peggy whipped around in her chair, a grin splitting across her face. "Steve!"

"Ah, my friend, I believe I have a dance with this lady," Elliott said, clearly unaware of the situation unfolding in front of him.

Peggy turned back around, a look of disgust crossing her delicate features. "You said you knew Captain America, right?" A wicked grin answered her question, "Well, this is him." Elliott's eyes suddenly widened as he took in Steve's massive form.

"Oh," squeaked the man before them, "But allow me a dance."

"In case you hadn't heard, she said no." Steve said firmly. One of his hands wrapped around Peggy's reassuringly.

The bartender walked over, a sheepish smile on his mouth, "Uh, my boss asked if you could leave. Your little discussion is causing a bit of a disturbance. I'm real sorry, sirs and ma'am,"

"That's alright, we were just leaving." Steve smiled kindly at the younger man. Then he turned towards Elliott, "Goodbye," he muttered coldly.

As the couple walked out, Peggy leaned up to Steve's ear and whispered, "You're late,"

Steve glanced towards the clock and nodded, "I suppose I am. Sorry," He held open the door for Peggy, then followed her outside. The night was cool and brisk, and from the looks of it, the sky was preparing to let the clouds open up upon the world.

They walked about a block until Peggy paused and bent down to remove her tight shoes. Once they were in her hand, they continued walking.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," Peggy said softly.

"I was worried too, they didn't want to release me, but Howard pulled a few strings, and even that made it tight."

They passed a small garden/ park area, and Peggy guided them into it. She paused again and looked up at Steve, "I was so scared that I had lost you forever when we lost connection,"

Steve gathered her much smaller hands in his and said, "I will always find you, no matter what, always," Then he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn't urgent and quick like their first, no, it was slow and full of so much emotion.

As they pulled away, a mist of rain began to fall, eventually picking up into a downpour. They hurried to find shelter under a small gazebo. There was an old man under the gazebo as well, playing his trumpet. Steve, with that big kiddish grin of his, turned towards Peggy, held out a hand and asked, "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

"Why, of course, Captain,"

The couple slowly waltzed together and Steve only stood on her toes a few times. The old man played a slower song. It seemed sad, and yet full of hope at the same time. He smiled happily at the young couple in front of him as the man shed his overcoat and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. This couple proved to him that even in times of war, there could still be true love. And the love these two people had for each other would withstand everything life threw their way.

 

v. 

Steve and Peggy had to return to Headquarters in London once Steve was deemed healthy after the aircraft crash. And to celebrate Steve's safe return, the Howling Commandos had set up a small party at a local bar.

The new couple were almost attached at the hip all night. That is, until Peggy went to refresh their drinks.

Two women seated a few tables away from Steve were whispering conspiratorially together. The blonde one said, "Do you see that man? The captain?" Her redheaded friend nodded eagerly, "That's Captain America,"

"Really?" the friend said excitedly, "He looks good in his pictures, but damn, he is gorgeous."

"I've heard he's single."

"Then who's that woman who's been with him all night?" The redhead jerked a finger towards Peggy.

"My friend Lorraine works with him and she said that that woman is only a good friend of his. Lorraine's even kissed him in front of her and she didn't do anything." The blonde explained cheerfully. Her eyes were cheerfully feasting on the beautiful sight of Captain America.

"Maybe one of us should ask him on a date, or for a dance,"

"Or both of us could," the pair shared a giggle and a nod. They began to plan about how they would ensnare the captain. Once Peggy had left his side to get them each a new drink, they set their plan into action.

They sidled up to him and sat down on either side. "Hi, I'm Anna and this is Grace," the blonde gestured to herself, then her friend. "And we were wondering if you would like to have a dance with us,"

They both fluttered their makeup coated eyes at him. Steve felt a blush rushing to his cheeks. "Er, no thank you." He cast a nervous glance towards Peggy who was waiting at the bar for their drinks.

Anna laid a hand on his shoulder and was leaning in, her face puckered oddly, when Steve smelt a more subtle scent enter his nasal passages. Peggy had walked up to them, a dangerous look on her face, much like the one when she had shot at him.

"On your feet, solider," she ordered curtly. Steve quickly jumped up and away from the two women.

"Hey, we were having fun…" the words died in Grace's mouth as Peggy pulled Steve down for a long kiss.

When they pulled apart there was a loud whooping from their friends. Both were smiling broadly at each other.

Anna realized that once the other of the pair walked into any room, no one had a chance with the other.

 

 


End file.
